The dream
by Bernstein
Summary: Dal has the same dream every night. He dreams of Amber being alive. So he decides to go to her grave on Eagle Mountain.
1. Chapter 1: The dream

Chapter 1: The dream

Dal woke up in the middle of the night. Again this dream. For two weeks he had been dreaming only of that. Why did he have the same dream every night? He decided to ask Tai-San next day and went sleeping again.  
He went to her next morning right after breakfast. He spoke to her.  
Tai-San grumbled, "What do you want? You're intruding my meditations."  
"I'm sorry, but you're the only one who can help me," Dal said.  
"What can I do for you?" Tai-San asked.  
Dal answered, "I have the same dream every night. You know all about this."  
"If it's always the same dream it could be a vision. What do you dream of?"  
"I always see Amber in this dream. Since the explosion I have only been thinking of her during the day, but I never dreamt of her till two weeks ago."  
"Was that any special day when you had this dream first?"  
"On this day exactly six years ago my parents and me moved to the house next to Amber. At that time we met each other and we became friends immediately. Since then we have celebrated all birthdays together. In two weeks she would be 15 years old."  
"Then you have just now an especially big emotional bond to her." She gave him a necklace with a special stone. "I'm going to meditate in order to help you finding out what the dream shall mean. The stone on the necklace intensifies the positive energy that I release with my meditations."


	2. Chapter 2: Arrangement with TaiSan

Chapter 2: Arrangement with Tai-San

One and a half weeks later Dal went to Tai-San again. She asked, "Are there any new results from your dream?"  
"Yes, I have dreamt I would be sitting at Ambers grave on Eagle Mountain. Then number 15 appeared. Suddenly a young girl behind me spoke to me. I turned around and saw Amber."  
"The 15 could mean her birthday. You absolutely should go to Eagle Mountain to find out what all this means."  
"That's what I planned to do anyhow. I have an indeterminate feeling that there will be a real big surprise. I'll set out this night. Please don't tell the others. They would try calling me back. Or they would like to go with me. But I have to go alone to the mountain. In my dream I only saw me but no other Mall-Rat. I'll be back in one or two weeks to tell you what the dream meant. If I'm not back in three weeks something happened to me. But surely nothing will happen to me. I can take care of myself."


	3. Chapter 3: Where is Dal?

Chapter 3: Where is Dal?

While everybody had been sleeping Dal packed some food in his backpack, took his sleeping-back and left the Mall unnoticed through the sewerage.  
Next evening as the Mall-Rats wanted to eat Jack asked, "Has anybody seen Dal? I'm searching for him the whole day, but he's nowhere."  
"Perhaps he has gone out," his girlfriend Ellie meant. "I'm sure he'll be back till tomorrow evening."  
But he wasn't back next evening. Jack was really worried about his best friend, "What if something has happened to him. Perhaps he was kidnapped by the Chosen."  
"He has just gone, because he couldn't endure it here," Lex said. "We should be happy. Now we can divide up his food."  
"You don't mean that for real. He's also a member of the Mall-Rats just like you. You also wouldn't like it if you were kidnapped by the Chosen while we were sitting around and dividing up your food," Jack shouted at him.  
"He's old enough. He can take care of himself. If he had been kidnapped anyone would have come in and the alarm system would have begun. He has gone of his own free will. If he wants to he'll come back otherwise he stays where he has gone to," Lex replied. "Besides that a few preserves are missing. He also will have taken something to eat with him."  
Tai-San, who heard this discussion, said, "Dal is on his way of finding himself. He's searching his own way. You shouldn't stop travellers."


	4. Chapter 4: Amber's grave

Chapter 4: Amber's grave

At the same time Dal arrived at the foot of Eagle Mountain. He decided to climb the mountain next morning and unpacked his sleeping-back.  
Next morning he got up very early in order to sit at Ambers grave all day long. The next day was a wonderful sunny day. "To fine" Dal thought while he was sitting at Amber's grave. She had been dead for seven month and his memories of the explosion were still as new as if it had been yesterday. "Amber, I'm missing you so much. Today would have been your 15th birthday. I wish you'd still be alive then we could celebrate together," Dal said sadly to the grave as if he talked to Amber. He just couldn't forget that his best friend had died because the scientists had made a bomb out of the observatory.


	5. Chapter 5: The vision

Chapter 5: The vision

At this time in the Mall.  
Tai-San again hadn't been there for dinner so Patsy and Cloe decided to bring her something to eat. "Tai-San, we bring something to eat for you," Patsy said.  
"I have had a vision," Tai-San said energetically.  
"What sort of vision?" Cloe wanted to know.  
Tai-San answered, "It was a vision of Dal. He has found his way."  
"Great!" Patsy exclaimed. "Where is he?"  
"I don't know. You have interrupted the vision before I could see where he is," Tai-San answered. But that wasn't the truth. Tai-San had seen that Dal was at Amber's grave, but she had promised that she wouldn't tell it the others. She also had seen a young girl, but she couldn't recognize who it was.


	6. Chapter 6: Eagle

Chapter 6: Eagle

A person in a long, wide black dress appeared on the mountain. The 15 years old girl remained standing when she saw Dal sitting there. She said, "Dal?"  
This voice seemed to be known to Dal. "That was Ambers voice. But it can't have been your voice. You're dead. I think I'm getting hallucinations," he thought.  
The girl asked again, "Dal, are you that?"  
But now he realized that this voice wasn't an imagination of him. Scared he turned around and didn't believe who he saw. "Amber, are you really there?"  
"Yes, but I'm not Amber anymore, but Eagle, so call me that way."  
Dal went up to Eagle and hugged her. "Happy birthday! That's why I'm here. We celebrated together every year. I'm here because I thought you died in the explosion. At least I wanted to go to your grave. How did you survive?"  
"When the alarm started and you and Jack were away such a long time I got panic and ran out of the observatory and down the mountain. I think I was unconscious. When I went up again you were away. How are you and the others and where do you live now?"  
"We're back in the Mall. Trudy and Brady have been kidnapped by the Chosen. Tai-San and Lex and Salene and Ryan have married."  
"Lex married Tai-San? I thought he and Zandra wanted to leave the tribe."  
"Zandra died in the explosion. That's her grave." Dal pointed to the grave next to that one he was sitting at.  
"That's Zandra's grave? I thought Bray would be buried here. I have gone here every week to bring new flowers."  
"Bray's alive. He and Tai-San produced the antidote from plants, but now the virus has gone. Bray's still very sad because he thinks you are dead. He has put your fathers ring under one of the stones. Here it is." Dal gave Eagle the ring, which she put on her finger again. "First Bray wanted to leave the tribe, but then he stayed. He was very alleviated that you made it up before the explosion. We have some new persons in our tribe. Danni uses every opportunity for flirting with Bray, but he doesn't react on this. Eagle, look here! I think the eagle over there is watching us."  
Eagle went to the eagle and stretched out her arm. Dal wanted to stop her, but Eagle just said, "Hello Sky, there you sat down. Come here, I want to present you my best friend Dal."  
The eagle flew from his higher point and landed softly on her arm. She caressed him the back and went up to Dal. Then she said, "That's my eagle Sky. After running out of the observatory I saw him at the foot of Eagle Mountain and watched him. Then I went up again and saw the two graves. I thought Bray was dead. And because of thinking the tribe would part I didn't want to go back. Then Sky came to me, as he wanted to comfort me. I looked at him more precise and noticed that his wing was injured. He was very young, hardly old enough to know how to fly, and very emaciated. I took him in my arms and went to find someone who could help me cure his wing. In hope of finding my cousin Melody I went to the old farm of my aunt. Melody has founded a tribe with a few persons from other farms around and with some classmates. They're called Gaians. I told Melody what happened on Eagle Mountain and said I wanted to start a new live. For that I needed a new name and called myself Eagle. Besides that Amber was a Mall-Rat and she and Bray were a couple. When I thought he was dead I didn't want to be remembered of the past because of my earlier name. Melody admitted me to her tribe and helped me with Sky. When the wing was healed and Sky was strengthened I wanted to set him free, but he always came back to me. We trained him to transport letters."  
"Do you come back to the Mall? I think the others will be as happy as me that you're still alive, especially Bray, Cloe and Patsy. They've been missing you so much."  
"I can't go with you. I'm a member of the Gaians. They would be worried, if I didn't come back. They would think a hostile tribe has caught me. And I can't leave Sam (not Sammy from s4!) alone there."  
"Then we first go to the Gaians, let them know and then go to the Mall. You can take Sam with you. What shall I say the Mall-Rats otherwise? 'Hi, I was at Ambers grave. By the way, it isn't Amber's grave. Amber's alive. But her name isn't Amber anymore, but Eagle. I wanted to bring her along, but she preferred to stay with her new tribe.' Bray would kill me, if I said that. The last seven month were horrible. Every day I thought of you and I reproached myself that I didn't tell you to go out when the alarm started and Jack and I saw what happened. And I promised Tai-San to come back. The last four weeks I always dreamt of meeting you here and told Tai-San about this."  
"And what shall I tell Melody? 'In the grave I went to every week my boyfriend isn't buried, but one of my best friends. Was a nice time here. Now I go back to my old tribe and my old friends. Some time we'll meet again. Perhaps I'll visit you.' I don't know how she would react on this. The Gaians are my new friends."  
"I go nowhere without you, Eagle. I don't care, if the others think something happened to me or I've gone or what ever. I go there, where you go to. But it's a pity, if we don't go back to the mall. I would be missing Jack. And Bray is missing you. All the time he tries to distract himself in order not to have to think of you. But he thinks of you again and again and always gets really sad. He still loves you. Do you still love him?"  
"Would I go here every week, if I didn't love him anymore? Nevertheless I have to go back to Melody. Come with me. She'll understand that I want to be together with my best friend again. We've known each other for six years. She'll be glad to see you again."  
Dal and Eagle set up to the Gaians.


	7. Chapter 7: The Gaians

Chapter 7: The Gaians

Eagle and Dal arrived at the Gaians the same evening. The Gaians lived in a big old house and a few tents at the edge of the forest. They kept some sheep, hens, goats and horses. Besides they had a kitchen-garden and a grain-field, so they were totally independent of finding always something to eat because they cultivated it themselves. Of course there were also some cats and a watchdog.  
Eagle went directly to Pride and Melody, the leaders of the Gaians. She said, "I'm back again. That's my best friend Dal. I met him at Eagle Mountain. He thought I'm dead. He was at the grave in which he thought I'm buried in, because today is my 15th birthday. Since we've known each other we have celebrated every birthday together. That's why he was at Eagle Mountain."  
"Hello Dal, nice to see you again. Stay here and become a member of our tribe," Melody said friendly.  
"I always liked it here. Eagle and I wanted to go here even then when the virus broke out. But then we founded our own tribe and stayed in the city. I think I can't stay. I have to go back to the Mall. I think my best friend is worried because I'm not there anymore. I just went without leaving a note," Dal answered.  
"I thought about going with him," Eagle said. "Dal said my boyfriend, who's grave I go to every week, is still alive, because it's not his grave, but the grave of my friend. I just didn't want to go back to the Mall without saying good-bye to you. Otherwise you think a hostile tribe has caught me."  
"But why do you want to go? Don't you like it here anymore?"  
"I like it here as much as the beginning when I came here. But I'm missing my other friends. They think I'm not alive anymore."  
"Then you also can stay here, if they think you're dead anyhow."  
"But Patsy and Cloe need me, just now when Trudy has been kidnapped by the Chosen and Salene and Ryan have married. We three were the only ones who cared about the little ones. I can't leave them under the bad influence of Lex. I look forward to see the faces of the others when I suddenly stand in the Mall. I never imagined of saying that but I'm even missing the little conflicts with Lex. We'll see us again in any case, because if I stay with the Mall-Rats I want that Sam comes there, too."  
"If you want to come back, you can also bring the Mall-Rats with you. I'd like to get to know them," Pride said.  
The Gaians celebrated Eagles birthday till late in the night. Dal and Eagle stayed till noon of the next day and after lunch they got fresh bread, vegetables, fruits, self-made cheese, fresh milk and water for their long way back to the Mall.  
Eagle kissed Sam and said, "Hey Sam, darling. I'll be away for a while, because I go back to my old tribe. But we'll meet again very soon." Then she and Dal said good-bye to the Gaians and set out for the city.


	8. Chapter 8: The plan

Chapter 8: The plan

After three days Dal and Eagle arrived at the outskirts of the city.  
"So many things have changed here," Eagle said. "This evening I'll finally be with the others in the Mall again and I'll see Bray again."  
When they arrived in the Mall, they went in through the sewage. "Be careful, Eagle. I think the alarm system is activated. It's better if you first stay in the background while I'm calling the others. Then the surprise is bigger when you come in."  
"You mean you go in and tell them where you were and then I come and say, 'Hi there, I'm back again.' Ok, they would be amazed of seeing me, but that's not enough for me. I want to see the surprise in their faces. They shall think they can't trust in their eyes. And they shall be a little scared." Eagle put on a long black coat, which nearly reached the floor and put its hood wide over her forehead. Then she fixed a black cloth like a veil in front of her face so only her eyes could be seen through a thin split.  
Dal asked, "What do you intend to do? You look some how scary with this masquerade. You weren't like this earlier."  
"That belongs to the rules of my tribe. We Gaians always travel in such coats. The girls as Kitten in black ones and the boys as Tomcats in brown ones. Melody as leader of the Kitten wears a red one and Pride as leader of the Tomcats wears a blue overcoat. When we see another tribe we set up the hoods. If we get in trouble with this tribe and this tribe is searching us, it searches the Kitten and Tomcats and lets the Gaians alone. We're just allowed taking the masks off in front of persons we know and we can trust, or if Melody or Pride say that we shall take them off. Go and call the others. Tell them you were at my grave and why. Tell them you met your old friend who calls herself now Eagle. When Lex hears that you've brought someone you know from then with you he'll freak out and I guess he'll call me a spy…" Eagle told him her further plan. "When I appear masked in the Mall you'll have to take care that they don't do anything to me, especially Lex. They mustn't pull down the hood. I'll say noting. And I won't cry, if they catch me, cause they would know my voice. If I want to say something, I'll tell it only you and you'll have to say it to the others. Now go, I'm waiting here and listen."


	9. Chapter 9: Realization of the plan

Chapter 9: Realization of the plan

Dal went in and shouted, "Hey there. I'm back again!"  
The whole tribe came down, even Trudy. Dal was surprised of seeing her again.  
Jack asked, "Where have you been last week? I thought something happened to you."  
Dal answered he was at Amber's grave. Lex said angrily, "Great! While we're risking our lives to free Trudy and Brady you enjoyed sitting at Amber's grave."  
Bray hissed, "Shut up, Lex. Amber was our friend and the love of my life. I'll never be able to love a person as much as I love Amber. Just a few weeks ago you would have done the same thing for Zandra. We should be happy that nothing happened to Dal. It's a long and dangerous way to Eagle Mountain."  
"Amber has been dead for seven month, Bray. You can't mourn forever."  
Tai-San came and asked, "Has your vision been fulfilled, Dal?"  
"What a vision?" Jack wanted to know.  
Dal told them about his vision and what he discussed with Tai-San. "Four days ago would have been her 15th birthday. We have been celebrating each birthday together since we have known each other. While I was sitting at Amber's grave a young girl spoke to me. I turned around and saw one of my best friends. I haven't seen her for ages. She said she now calls herself Eagle. She took me with her to her tribe. On the way there we talked to each other. She said she had been at the Gaians for seven month. The Gaians are really nice, but I wanted to go back to the Mall if only because I promised it Tai-San. Eagle came with me."  
"What, you brought her with you? We're enough persons in our tribe. And what if the Gaians told her to go here as a spy!" Lex shouted at Dal.  
"I don't believe that, Lex. I know the leader. It's Amber's cousin. You can come here, Eagle."  
Suddenly the alarm system began.


	10. Chapter 10: The trial

Chapter 10: The trial

Dal shouted, "That's Eagle. She heard everything and now she ran away."  
Salene and Trudy (with Brady on her arm) ran upstairs together with Danni, Ellie, Patsy, Cloe and KC and raised barricades. Dal ran, followed by Bray, Lex, Ryan, Alice, Jack, Tai-San and Ebony, to be first at Eagle. But he wasn't fast enough. Lex stood in her way and rushed at her so she couldn't get away. Eagle reacted fast and defended herself with her walking-stick. But Lex avoided so Eagle hit Bray who directly banged on the hard floor. Eagle bent above him to see whether he's seriously injured but Lex caught her and brought her into the cage.

Tai-San went upstairs and sent Lex away because she wanted to talk to Eagle face to face. Then she said, "Hello Amber. I know that it's you. I recognized you because of your aura."  
Eagle answered, "Please don't tell the others that it's me. And call me Eagle please. How is Bray?"  
"He's unconscious, but it's better than it first looked like. Tomorrow will be your trial."  
"Lex attacked me and I just wanted to defend myself. He avoided so I hit Bray. I really didn't want to hit him. I could never hurt him."  
"I've seen that Lex attacked you."  
The two talked to each other till Lex came back because he wanted to look after Eagle himself. He said to her that he was going to make the accusation at the trial and tried to make her say something all night long. But she didn't want to say anything because he would recognize her. And because of knowing that he wasn't able to read she didn't write down her answers. So she ignored him.  
Next morning Dal went to Eagle and said, "With Lex in accusation your chances are bad. Danni will be judge. I'll defend you."

At the trial Eagle talked in language of gestures and Patsy translated her. She said she was very sorry about everything and she didn't want to knock Bray down, but she wanted to defend herself against the attack of Lex.  
Suddenly Eagle noticed a twinge in her belly. In a secret code, which she and Dal used earlier, she wrote fast, "I did say to you I'm pregnant."  
Dal nodded and Eagle wrote, "I think the birth is now. Trudy, Salene and Tai-San shall help me."  
Dal wrote, "Simulate a feeling of faintness. We'll bring you in your old room."  
Danni noticed that Dal gave Eagle the note and asked directly, "What secret notes do you write there?"  
Dal stood up and said, "Eagle has written that she feels ill. I wanted to ask you for interrupting the trial till she feels better. She has to take a rest."


End file.
